


Tobias Eaton Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Tobias Eaton





	1. Chapter 1

Eric had a disdain for you. You had no clue why but he did. He seemed to push you harder than the others and it took its toll. You’d often have bruises, broken bones and concussions. 

At first he’d complimented you and you’d managed to stay at the head of the group. Until the second phase of your initiation. He became harder on you when you started slipping and ended up in the middle of the rankings.

“(Y/N)” Eric bellowed you name and you jumped. “You’re fighting again.”

“But I…” You started and he glared at you.

 

“You lost your fight and you’re able to go again. Let’s go.” He motioned for you to get back onto the fighting mat.

You hesitated but fought as hard as you could and managed to win. Although you had several bruises and you were sore all over.

“Why’re you being so hard on (Y/N)?” Four asked as he stood next to Eric and watching your first fight of the day.

 

“Why do you care?” Eric asked For who tutted his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he watched you glared at Eric who motioned for you to go again.

“I think I should step in if you’re trying to kill an initiate.” Four snapped quickly and glared at Eric who finally let you leave and head to get something to eat.

 

***********************************************

 

“(Y/N). You’re with me.” Four called as you gathered with the other initiates to find out what your mission would be.

“You. Well at least it’s not Eric.” You muttered and he chuckled, glancing to where Eric was already bellowing at his group.

Four led the group through the city, he was slow as he gaged the pace the group could go, then pushed you all hard. He kept in the group at the fastest pace of the slowest initiate and encouraged you all to work as a team.

 

Eric had been pitting you against each other. Fights to near death or no dinner. But Four seemed more than happy to pace you all.

As the day went on you found yourself struggling to keep pushing yourself. While everyone went ahead you slowed down but didn’t notice someone sneaking up to you. They smacked you over the head. Your legs buckled as you crashed to the floor.

“Where am I?” You groaned as you started to move and wake up.

“I took you to one of the abandoned buildings, sent the others back to get a medic.” Four said as he stopped you from moving. “They’re taking a while, you caught the beginning of a riot, lucky I doubled back.”

 

“Well I guess I’m glad it was you. Eric would’ve left me.” You said as you slowly got up. He helped you to your feet and smiled as you held his arm for support.

“You know I don’t think i’ve ever seen an initiate take a hit like that and stand right after… You’re definitely going to need a break to recover.” Four insisted as he helped you out of the building and back to the Dauntless faction.


	2. Chapter 2

At first, you’d been hurt that Four had gone, leaving you and the others to deal with the after mass, and Eric’s constant questions. He was convinced you knew where Four was which you didn’t until you were called into Candor to answer questions about a mark left near an area where Four was rumoured to be spotted.

 

“You are sure you don’t know what it means?” You were asked again and you shook your head.

 

“Like I’ve told you every time I’ve been brought in I don’t know anything.” You sighed and they reluctantly sent you back.

 

 

When Eric finally stopped checking your room and tearing through your cupboards, you grabbed a duffle bag from under the bed and began putting the final things you would need. Every day for the past week you’d been taken to Candor and questioned so you’d used your free time to gather everything and meet Four where the symbol told you.

 

It was surprisingly easy to make your way out of Dauntless without being spotted by Eric and all you had to do was hide in a truck that was being driven through to Amity and sneak towards the trees after that.

 

 

Once you realised they’d found out you were gone you headed back to the trains, avoiding the group that were guarding the spot Four was supposed to be at. Seeing that the train was your only option you hurried to get the last one running out of the city.

************************************************************************

“Woah hey it’s me.” A voice chuckled as you shot to your feet and attacked whoever was coming towards you.

 

“Four?” You whispered and he gently gripped your wrists, pushing them down as he kissed your forehead.

 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered and you sighed with relief as you crashed against, wrapping your arms around his waist.

 

“It’s fine, you came back… sort of.” You let the grin you’d been holding back since you saw him wash over your face.

 

“Listen, it’s going to be tough catching up with the others, they waited a while but it took longer than I thought to cause a distraction so they’ll be a while away.” He muttered and shouldered your pack, grateful to see you’d prepared well and had some extra weapons and food.

 

“You made the entire Dauntless faction leave?” You gasped and he nodded.

 

 

“Yeah started a huge fire with one of their trucks near Erudite.” He chuckled and you gawked at him before taking his hand and letting him lead you through the misty evening light.

 

 

“Hey, you know I love you right and that I didn’t want to leave you?” Four asked after the two of you had walked far enough to stop for the night.

 

“I’m not mad… I was just worried about you, about everybody.” You admitted and he pulled you next to him.

 

“Well I don’t plan on leaving you again and I’m not letting anyone control you either, I wanted more than anything to skip you.” He sighed and your eyes slowly sank shut as your head rested against his chest. “I love you (Y/N).”


	3. Chapter 3

You hurried through the corridors and hallways as quickly as you could. As soon as you are done with your assigned tasks you could sneak away and spend time with Four who had promised a night of home cooked food and talking about adventures. You’d been part of Dauntless for a few years and were slowly working your way through the ranks. But, determined to find your footing without Four’s help you both agreed to keep your relationship a secret.

It was hard for him sometimes. He wanted to jump to your rescue but often didn’t have a good enough reason to explain it away. Eric was a sore spot. He would flirt with you as you exercised, get himself moved onto your tasks or runs and even tried to have you moved to his initiates training group.

You tried to be clear that you didn’t like Eric but he was persistent. “(Y/N)!” Eric called. With a groan you started walking faster, trying to avoid him as you rushed past people. For a moment you thought you’d gotten away with it until his hand slid around your waist.  
“I was calling you, I guess you didn’t hear.” He said and you forced a smile on your face.  
“Sorry I guess I didn’t. What do you want?” You asked and he used his grip on your side to stop you.  
“Well I didn’t see you at the gym and you normally work out there at this time.” He said and waited for an explanation.  
“I had some things to do I’ll have to go later.” You sighed out and had to resist the urge to punch him in the throat and run.  
“Tell me when and I’ll meet up with you. I can show you better ways to work out.” He said with a tone to his voice that was clear he wasn’t talking about working out in the gym. The fact that he looked you up and down as he said it emphasised his double meaning.

*************************************

Having avoided Eric nearly all day, Four helped you sneak away to jog through the city before lunch. Happy to get some food in you, you rushed to join your friends in the food queue.  
As you found a seat, a few down from Four, Eric found you. Loudly he started whistling and calling for you, his friends laughing and joking about you. Before he could reach you Four turned and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

“You really need to leave her alone.” He seethed through his teeth as Eric looked overly amused by his outburst.  
“Oh, I’m sorry is someone jealous?” Eric said and grinned when you started approaching.  
“I just don’t appreciate you harassing my girlfriend like this.” He snapped so loudly that everyone around you paused, looking between you or Four.  
“What?” Eric asked angrily.  
“You heard me, leave her alone.” He snapped and turned to you.

“Let’s go.” You said as you grabbed his arm and pulled him away.  
“I’m really sorry.” He said as he followed you up to his apartment. You didn’t say anything and headed straight out to his rooftop where he’d helped you start a tiny garden, a little bit of green tucked away amongst the concrete. “I really am sorry.” He said as he followed you out.  
“I know. I’m not annoyed with you, him I am. But I understand why you did and he’s been getting more consistent than ever. Maybe now he knows he’ll back off.” You said hopefully, hushing Four when he scoffed.  
“Good luck climbing the ladder now they know we’re together.” He teased as he pulled you into a hug.  
“I’ll just punch Eric. Should shut them up.” You joked and he cracked up with a laugh.  
“That, I’d like to see.” He muttered.


End file.
